


Why Makoto loves Buchimaru

by hisozu



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Buchimaru, But i love shumako, F/M, Not technically dating yet, makoto niijima week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:04:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisozu/pseuds/hisozu
Summary: Ren's curious to know why Makoto like's Buchimaru so much. He get's more then he bargained for when she tell's him.





	Why Makoto loves Buchimaru

**Author's Note:**

> A story for Day 1 of Makoto Niijima Week 2018: Buchimaru  
> My first ever Fanfiction. Yay!  
> I kinda had to rush it a bit but it's done and i'm pretty happy with it  
> Please enjoy!

“Why do you like Buchimaru?”

Ren had asked a simple question really. Most people would have a simple answer to why their favorite cute mascot character was their favorite. Makoto could have given a simple answer. It wouldn’t be a lie to say she just though he was cute. She could say she really liked the show or she always liked pandas. She could say anything to answer the question and move on. It didn’t feel right though to not tell Ren the real reason why she loved Buchimaru so much. He had always been open and honest to her and she trusted him with such personal details. He had that effect on people.

Ren and Makoto were at Makoto’s apartment reading in her room. Makoto invited Ren over when he mentioned that he was running out of books to read. She had a small library worth of books collected over the years and was more than happy to share. However, when they arrived the large Buchimaru plush on Makoto’s bed quickly drew Ren’s attention. After a little teasing Ren asked his innocent little question. He expected to get Makoto flustered or to just see her cute pouting face. Instead she silently sat on her bed and wrapped her arms around her Buchimaru plush while refusing to look directly at Ren. After a few moments she took a deep breath and finally answered.

“I’ve told you about my Father before but I never talked about my Mother.”

Ren was caught of guard by her serous tone and unexpected mention of her parents. He regained his compose and quietly took a seat on the floor listening to Makoto speak.

“For as long as I can remember she was sick. Her sickness kept her from doing much physical activity without getting tired, so I would just sit with her sometimes and she would read to me, or we would play games, or watch tv.” Makoto smiled while fighting back a tear at the few memories of being with her mother.

“The day the first episode aired I was sitting with her and Sis when it came on. I feel in love instantly. Buchimaru and his friends were so cute and they had funny voices and they sang and danced and I loved everything.”

Makoto finally looked up and made eye contact with Ren.

“From then on it became a tradition to watch the newest episode each week. Sometimes when my Dad didn’t have to work he would watch it with us. It was fun to sit with my family and just have fun. I think we all forgot about our problems for those 30 minutes. Not that I had any problems as a young child.” 

Makoto smiled and chuckled causing Ren to smile with her.

“From then on I would always beg my parent’s for Buchimaru toy’s and accessories.” She reached into her school bag laying next to her and removed her pencil case. “My Dad got this for me about 10 years ago for keeping my promise to get a perfect score on a test. I kept it with me all this time for more than just having my favorite little panda bear on it. It reminds me of my Father”

Ren frowned at the cases poor, weathered state. Ren could easily believe that Makoto had it for many years. Although it was clean and unstained it was old and the Buchi design on it was starting to fade. 

Makoto told one last look at the pencil case before putting back in her bag and setting it down on the floor by her bed. Her face grew serous and see she looked like she was debating whether or not to continue. Ren noticing her hesitation got up from his seat across from her and sat next to her on the bed.

“Makoto you don’t have to say anymore if you don’t want to,” he quietly stated. Ren looked at her “I appreciate what you’ve told me already, but if your uncomfortable…”

“I’m ok Ren, thank you,” Makoto forced a smile and looked back at him.

“Are you su-“ Ren tried to protest but was silenced by Makoto suddenly removing an arm she had wrapped around her Buchimaru plush and placing her hand on his. 

“Those happy days with my family ended though when my Mother passed,” she suddenly spoke cutting Ren off from protesting any further. She knew it was hard to say it but she also knew if she could trust anyone it was him. She looked away from him and fought back a tear then continued. “Her funeral was scary and confusing. I didn’t understand and all I could think about was how we could never watch Buchimaru together again.” She was clearly getting choked up and failing to fight back her tears now.

Makoto wiped away a tear using her hand still holding her Buchimaru plush and Ren lightly tightened his grip on her other hand. She looked at him with a gentle smile. She turned away again and cleared her throat.

“After that it was almost impossible to get my Dad and Sister together to watch Buchimaru. I guess it reminded them of Mom. They were also busy a lot more. Dad worked more overtime, and Sis studied and cooked and cleaned and did everything she could to take the burden off of our Father.” Makoto let a small smirk form on her face. “Kind of like what I do now for her.”

The slight humor of realizing the irony of her situation left her voice when she continued. “I tried to be strong and not bother them, but I missed spending time with my family. Sis noticed and using the money she got from a part time job bought me this buchimaru.” She held the large plush out to better show Ren. Makoto put the plush down on her lap and spoke with more joy in her voice then Ren expected, “I almost cried when I saw it and Sis said it was for me. It looked so big back then I probably though it was the real size of a panda bear. She told me that as long as I had him I wouldn’t be alone. It wasn’t as good as having my family with me but it really felt like I had Buchimaru there with me to help me and keep me company. Even now I sometimes just lay on my bed with my arms wrapped around him when I get overwhelmed or feel upset and I instantly feel like I’ll be ok somehow.” 

Makoto got up and let go of Ren’s hand, prompting Ren to do the same. She walked over to her desk and pulled open a draw. She took out a Calculator with black spots over a white background. She handed the device to Ren. Holding it in his hands he turned it over and noticed the familiar panda face on the back. Ren held back a laugh with a smile and looked up to see Makoto doing the same.

“Can you believe my dad got that for me when I entered middle school? I told him I would need one for school and he got me that,” Makoto couldn’t help laugh well she spoke. “My Sister yelled at my dad about how embarrassed I would be to use it but I just hugged him and thanked him. Through most of middle school I used it to get to the top of my class and stay there,” She proudly stated.

Makoto took the calculator back from Ren and placed it on her desk. She sighed and continued with a more serious tone “My Father died during my final year of middle school. I couldn’t look at it without thinking of him and almost crying. Sis gave me her old one since she had just graduated and didn’t need it anymore. I just recently started using it again when I’m home. I end up thinking about him more than actually using it for homework when I take it out but I don’t mind. I’m not sad anymore when I think about him.” 

Makoto looked around her room and smiled.

“A lot of my Buchimaru stuff are gifts from my family.” She looked at Ren and smiled. “So that’s why I like Buchimaru, Ren. He reminds me of all of my happy memories with my family. And he was always there for me when I was lonely.”

Ren smiled, happy he got to understand Makoto a little better from learning all this. He looked around the room at all the other Buchimaru accessories. 

“Plus, he’s really cute like you,” she said quietly to herself trying to hide a slight blush.

“Huh? Did you say something?”

Makoto was caught off guard by Ren’s sharp hearing, “No I didn’t say anything,” she lied trying to sound innocent.

Ren didn’t press the issue and instead crouched down and pointed to a small Buchi toy in a glass case, “OK then do you mind if I ask you about this little guy?”

Makoto’s face lit up as she practically skipped over to Ren, excited that he was curious to know more. “Sure, I love talking about Buchimaru!”

**Author's Note:**

> Makoto loves Buchimaru and i love Makoto  
> Makoto loves Ren and so do I
> 
> I would be very happy to hear what you though of my story.
> 
> Happy Makoto Niijima Week~


End file.
